


Crossroads

by Ms_Faker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Characters are canon compliant, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Harry and Draco are brothers, Harry is a Malfoy, No Potter bashing, No bashing in fact, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Faker/pseuds/Ms_Faker
Summary: AU. Lily and James Potter survived that fateful night in Godric Hollow, but not without suffering any losses. Being taken by the Malfoys and raised as their own son, Harry tries to find his place in a world where nothing is ever black or white.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. A sombre night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, some of you might recognize this story from a little while back. I am reworking this story, and while the same idea will be the same there will be a lot of things that will be different. Of course, the previous version of it won't be deleted for those of you who want to read it. I am actually really excited about this story, and I know many of you will find it even more interesting than the previous one.
> 
> SPOILERS**So this story is going to be a dark Harry AU, where things didn't go quite as they were meant to. But mostly apart from a dark Harry au, this will be a conflicted Harry story, where he doesn't quite know where he fits in yet. Furthermore, there won't be any Weasley, Hermione or Dumbledore bashing. I try to write every character as canon, and realistically as possible. SPOILERS END***
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it, and thank you for reading.

Darkness dominated the night. The moon, usually above in the sky illuminating everything was absent. Even the stars, with their small brightness, were missing making everything appear more sinister and eerie. Birds that looked so innocent and harmless during the day appeared almost monstrous in the darkness. Small critters scampering around the ground in search of food could be easily mistaken for snakes or equally undesirable creatures. Not a sound was made, especially not when no one dared go outside, preferring the comfort of their warm homes. As with anything, of course, there was one exception.

Upon first sight, it was obvious to make out the man's personality, and attitude by just observing the way he walked. He walked with authority, and with an air of confidence, his long blond hair swishing from side to side. He was a tall and elegantly refined man that gave off the appearance and the presence of a gentleman who was used to commanding others, and getting what he wanted. His clothes were made of the richest material, not a speck of dust on them, nor a hair out of place. Lucius Malfoy's appearance has always been impeccable, even if he was to go on an excursion for the ministry or go on a raid to do his Lord's bidding. He always made it his responsibility to dress to impress, even if no one was around to appreciate it. And indeed no one was outside, not even the usual animals that roamed the manor. Even to him, one who is accustomed to the dark, it was difficult to even see where he was going. Any wizard would have been afraid of walking outside, in such unwelcomed conditions, but not to him. Manors tend to be dark places, and having lived one all his life he conditioned himself for the lack of visibility. He was thankful for that, otherwise, he would have been stumbling down the path to his family's manor, something that he would never have tolerated, even if no one was around to see it. But though he was not stumbling, he was having a bit of a hard time staying on the path, since it was fully covered in thick mist. The manor, which was probably gleaming with light, was equally covered by said mist so much so that he couldn't make out the faint outline in the distance, or anything resembling a manor for that matter.

As he walked the mist seemed to be getting thicker, almost making him wonder if someone had cast a spell. For a moment he was tempted to bring out his wand to light the way, as any wizard would. But he suppressed the urge, and kept walking, using his familiarity with the path to stay on track. It proved to be a challenge but he managed it. In no time he could make out gleaming lights in the distance, and the closer he got the more the mist dissipated the manor standing proudly before him.

Satisfied that he had finally reached his destination, Lucius sighed softly and walked up the marvel stairs to the manor. Finally arriving at his house after such a long day of work, Lucius made his way towards the unopened door. He didn't make a move to open it, nor even so much as noticing it was even there. He kept on walking, almost as if he fully intended to ram through the door. Of course, Lucius Malfoy would never do something so unrefined. As if on cue the door magically swung open.

Unfazed, as if this was a normal occurrence Lucius walked through, where he was greeted by one of the family's many house-elves.

"Master, we have been awaiting your arrival. We just finished cooking a warm meal for you, and-." Lucius barely looked down or acknowledged the house-elf as he walked on, barely missing him as the elf quickly moved out of his way. It went without saying that he would have been greatly displeased if he had hit the bloody elf, and even more so if he had caused him to stumble.

"Is my wife home yet?" he barked as he kept walking down the well-lit manor, keeping his gaze trained ahead. Even though he wasn't looking down at him, he knew without a question that the elf was still following behind, as silently as he possibly could.

"Mistress Malfoy has not arrived yet, sir. She ordered me to tell you that she will be out longer than expected and that Master Severus Snape has come to watch over young master Malfoy, sir."

Lucius gave a soft, barely audible huff of acknowledgement that another witch or wizard wouldn't have picked up. And yet he knew that the elf would hear it, and absorb it like a sponge. He barely acknowledged any of the various house-elves they had, much less praised them, but of course, he was always there when they needed correction or discipline.

Proving his suspicions, the elf stopped and gave a small squeak of excitement, and left with a loud pop not caring that he had not been ordered to leave. Lucius had certainly not done so, even though he had nothing more to say to it he was certain to punish him for it later. He merely took note of it and kept on walking down the familiar and luxurious Malfoy manor.

Passing aimlessly by various ancient portraits who's eyes followed him, he was still unsure as to where he was heading. He wondered if he should go see Severus who was no doubt in the library, or to go check on Draco at the nursery. Of course, the decision should have been simple. A good host would always choose his guests, even if said guest is an old friend, over his own son who he knows is well taken care of by the house-elves. However, as a father and a newly turned father no less, he found himself leaning towards going to see his young son and make sure he's alright.

He headed towards the exit of the hall and up the stairs that would take him to Draco. After taking the stairs it wasn't long before he was right in front of the doors of his son's nursery. He kept telling himself that any other day he would have gone to see Severus, but this night was different. Lucius found himself right in front of the doors staring at the dark wood, all the while debating whether to go inside, or turn back around and go greet Severus, and of course, thank him for coming in to watch Draco. His brows knit together, thinking how absurd he must look, standing just outside a door, debating whether to go inside or not. Surely a lord of Malfoy would not be stopped by such a mundane decision. He shook his head and made to turn until he heard a loud pop of apparition, and a small cry coming from inside the room.

Lucius' heart skipped a beat.

Naturally, the first thing he thought was that someone had broken in somehow, even though that was unlikely given the many wards protecting the manor, but that did not come to his mind at the time.

Not wasting any time, Lucius hurriedly took out his wand from a holster he had hidden on his wrist and slammed the doors open with his wand. Being a well-seasoned dueller he quickly detected the enemy and pointed his wand at the intruder with a curse at the tip of his tongue ready to kill if the need arises. Of course what came later was something he did not foresee, or expected.

"Do not point your wand at me Lucius!" shouted Narcissa from across the room. The shout alone, was enough to snap him out of his shock before he could send out the curse.

Lucius's eyes widened, as he really looked at the intruder realizing that it was indeed his wife. She was standing by the window with their wailing son in her arms, trying to cradle him and calm him back down, while she gave him a very crossed look. Quick to see his mistake, Lucius gave her an apologetic look, and quickly lowered his wand, and put it back inside his holster, feeling slightly unnerved that he had been very close to cursing his wife and son by mistake.

"My apologies, I thought an intruder had broken in."

Lucius gave her another apologetic look, and even though he wanted to get nearer to greet them he could see that she was still not convinced enough to allow him to. He may be the head of the house of Malfoy, but he would never dare cross her in any way so he opted to stand his ground.

Narcissa sent him another disapproving look his way. From where he was he could see the exhaustion in her face, made evident by the dark shadows under her eyes. He knew that wherever she had been it had fully exhausted her, just as he was exhausted from the day's work. Both of them stared at each other, all the while Draco continued to wail in her arms.

"As much as I want to hex you for giving me a fright, I accept your apologies."

She turned away from him, and looked down at Draco, making soft hushed noises to calm him back down.

Finally not having his wife scrutinizing eyes on him, Lucius deflated and slumped his shoulder slightly, relaxing while still maintaining the appearance of a pureblood. His eyes landing on Draco he wanted to approach them, but he knew that he couldn't, not while Draco was still crying. He already knew that it would take a long while to calm him down seeing as he never had any luck with putting Draco to sleep. The child would just cry harder when he took him in his arms, no matter how much he tried to soothe him. So naturally, he expected her to have the same response. But instead, Draco quickly quieted down and made gurgled sounds that sounded like happy baby sounds to Lucius. Looking at the tender way his wife smiled at their son he was a little shocked. Clearly she's got better skills at these types of things than him. Either that or Draco liked frustrating him to no end.

She slowly put their son back in the cot, careful to not wake him up again, then leaned down and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Only after she was certain Draco was properly asleep she looked up at him, her expression different from the one before. Instead of anger, she was giving him a forgiven almost knowing look. It was them that Lucius knew he had the go-ahead to approach her.

With confidence, he gladly walked towards his wife and son. Once in front of her, he gave her a less guarded expression which few people, if any, ever got to see. Seeing her hardened eyes change to ones akin to love, Lucius bent down slightly and gave her a soft kiss. The kiss itself lasted a while longer than a little peck on the lips, and Lucius even found himself leaning into it more. Unfortunately, however, his efforts to apologize were met with resistance, as Narcissa slapped him softly, yet firmly on the cheek.

He bit his tongue to stop himself from giving out an unrefined yelp.

Lightly shocked, Lucius reeled back, much too unsophisticated for his liking, and looked down at his slightly shorter wife surprised.

"That is for nearly giving me a heart attack Lucius Malfoy!" she berated him, putting her hands on her hips and staring him down even though he is taller than her.

"I assure you it won't happen again." He said softly, as it was the only thing his startled mind could come up with.

Narcissa nodded approvingly, only to lift her hand to stroke the cheek she had just slapped with a loving caress. For the billionth time since he had married her, hr wondered once more about the nature that governed the actions of women. He understood politics, understood magic, understood how to expertly run a business, but he could never understand his wife. It simply made no sense how someone could turn from forgiving, to angry, to back to forgiving in matters of minutes.

Lucius' train of thought came to an abrupt stop when Narcissa stopped stroking his cheek, lowered her hand and turned away from him. He watched her, still confused as she walked to the armchair near the lit fireplace, and sat down upon it with all the elegance of a Malfoy, and a pureblood.

His eyes landed on the armchair beside hers and he made his way towards it. Without saying a word or even making any sound, Lucius sat on the armchair, folded his legs in a more masculine manner than his wife and turned his head ready to listen to Narcissa's recount of her day. He didn't even realize that every thought and idea of going to see Severus was thrown out the window, as he made it his priority to speak to his wife instead.

"I take it you just arrived."

Narcissa nodded in affirmation. Softly, she patted her dress as if to rid of any particles of dirt even though there wasn't any and she simply performed the action out of habit.

"Yes, I was with Bella making last-minute preparations."

Lucius frowned in confusion. He had not expected Narcissa to be out with Bella, especially when Bella had a mission of her own this very evening, one of great importance, or so she said. Of course, when it came to Bella, every mission given to her by the Dark Lord is always one of utter importance, so he could not possibly know if this one was truly that important, but it appeared to be since she needed her sister's help.

"I was under the impression that she had everything prepared weeks ago," he declared, allowing a slight bit of confusion to go through his voice.

Narcissa nodded, before explaining further.

"She was mostly ready, but we had to make some last-minute checks on the Longbottoms's house."

Lucius nodded his understanding this time, even though Narcissa made it sound like she had helped for her sister's own good, but he knew better. The reason why Narcissa was so adamant to make sure Bella was fully prepared was that she worries for her sister, and to appease her overprotectiveness over her, something that had manifested after her sister Andromeda betrayed them.

"I see." That was all he said on the matter, not wanting to tell her that he knew the truth about her intentions. He just wanted her to be happy with helping her older sister, something Lucius had never felt, being an only son.

Narcissa looked at her dress, noticing the slight crease on it, and began to smooth it down. Lucius knew his wife was looking for a way to breach a conversation she wanted to have with him, a conversation he knew she was dying to speak about. And while Lucius would have just brought up the topic himself, he found himself giving his wife more time to say it instead. After a while of waiting, and her patting down her dress, he thought that she wouldn't bring it up, until she took a deep breath, and looked up at him once more.

"How about the Dark Lord? Has he gone to the Potters?"

And finally, as if a bubble of uncertainty had broken, Lucius shifted on his seat, his back straightening as he slid a mask of coldness and assertiveness over his face.

"I'm not sure," he looked at the fire, concentrating on the way the flames danced. "He told us that he will kill the Potter tonight but did not mention anything else, nor did I ask."

Silence penetrated the nursery as they both looked at the flames. He knew that they must be thinking the same thing. Narcissa shook her head and folded her hands on top of her lap.

"What a waste." She muttered softly, turning her head to look out the window and at the darkness that was the outside.

Lucius raised a brow, intrigued that she had voiced her true feelings on the matter. However, seeing as she had admitted what she was thinking he found himself doing the same, especially when in the privacy of their own home. .

"Indeed," he sighed, looking at his wife who was still looking out the window. "Tonight two old and powerful families are to be wiped out of existence. Not to mention that the blood purity of the Longbottoms has always been undeniable, it truly is a waste."

At his words Narcissa turned her head away from the window and looked at him once more, anger clear in her eyes. He was not angry that she felt this way. Narcissa being a mother would know that the idea of losing her son, or a loved one is horrible, especially when their son is the same age as the two boys being put to death this very evening. He knew that she found it difficult to not sympathize with them.

"You don't suppose our lord thinks the same way?" she asked, showing her uncertainty more clearly, all the while Lucius kept his mask in place as he shook his head.

"One can never be too certain when it comes to our lord's way of thinking. But in this case, I am certain that he too will see the waste of spilling such pure magical blood… at least in the Longbottoms case." He looked down at his trimmed nails, attempting to look as uncaring as possible. "Despite the waste, we must do what we must, and so must our lord. If disposing of the Potters and the Longbottoms allows us to win this war, then it must be done." His voice rang over the quiet nursery room causing Draco to make a whining sound from where he lay on his cot.

Narcissa turned her head to look at their son. Like any mother, she could not help herself but look at her son to make sure he was ok. As she turned her head and allowed the light of the fireplace to shine upon her face, Lucius looked at her. What he saw there was what he already suspected. Uncertainty, sadness, as well as determination. Of course, she knew as he did that whatever happened today is for the greater good.

His wife shifted around her seat once more, and unfolded her hands, laying them limply upon her lap. "For the greater good." She declared.

Lucius straightened his back and was about to say words of reassurance, when a sharp, burning pain emanated from his wrist, stopping him.

He rarely voiced his pain but found himself unable to stop himself as he gave out a low hiss. His hand instinctively went to grab at his wrist where the dark mark rested, and where the pain was coming from. The mark of his lord burned ferociously as if threatening to burn through his wrist. Never had he felt it burn so strongly. Lucius looked down at his arm, pain written all over his face, as well as worry. With the hand that was holding his wrist, he brought his robe's sleeves up revealing the dark mark. The inky skull and snake was pitch black, and the pink skin around it a bloody red.

Another pulsating burn caused his wrist to twitch, and him to hiss again in pain. Beside him, he barely noticed his wife shoot up to her feet to kneel beside him. He felt her put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which helped, but wasn't making the pain go away, he knew very well that there was only one way to get the pain to go away.

"What's wrong? Is he calling you?" she asked unsurely, and with clear worry in her voice.

Lucius looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, _all_ of us," He stuttered softly, after a particularly painful spasm overcame his arm, making his wrist feel like it was being stabbed by millions of knives. If it wasn't urgent before it was now. He needed to get to his lord this instant unless he wanted to be killed by the mark.

Lucius shot up to his feet, the nastiness of his action almost caused Narcissa to stumble back. Lucius managed to shoot her what he hoped was an apologetic look, but was more of a worried frown. He whipped out his wand once more, and without wasting any more time than he already did, he flicked it. Instantly, his mask and robe appeared from thin air, covering his identity.

"Something must have gone wrong," he growled concerned and angry, making his way to the open area of the nursery. He turned to face his wife, concern clear in her eyes. For a second he faltered but then his wrist gave out another spasm and he knew he had no choice on the matter. "Don't leave the manor until I return, and don't let anyone in," He hissed through gritted teeth, as the pain worsened.

Lucius made the familiar wand motion to apparate, and before he did he heard his wife whisper from where she stood.

"Be careful." That was the last thing he heard before he was pulled from the room and onto the battlefield.


	2. The battle of Godric Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This is the second chapter of the three-part chapter epilogue. So basically I cut one big chapter in three, and this is the second part. Hope you enjoy it.

Violence is something he's long used to. In his life, Lucius has come to experience, and be witness to things most wizards and witches had never, or would ever want to see. As a death eater and as a knowledgeable student of the dark arts he prided himself for being a man that looked at such sights unphased. Yet the sight before him was something that even he had not been prepared for, nor did he expect that anyone would be. If anyone asked him what he saw that night the only word he could have come up with to describe it would be that it was a warzone. More specifically, a warzone of such magnitude, that he was certain that the wizarding world had not seen such a thing since the final battle between Albus Dumbledore, and Gellert Grindelwald. And after saying that he would have told said person that this had not been a battle but a massacre between the light, and the dark.

Godric hollow, a usually peaceful neighbourhood was now filled with people trying to tear each other apart with magic. Bodies both dead, and unconscious littered the streets. The grand majority that were still conscious were stationed on either side of the Potter's house. Both sides, the dark and the light, were across each other, in the middle, a large house. The way both sides were stationed it made it seem like the house itself was the prize to be won. Despite the battle, the Potter's house remained untouched, as if no one dared hit it with a spell, even by accident. Flashes of various colours of spells, and curses, mainly red and green, lit up the night. Said spells were flying rapidly back and forth, seeming to have no coordination at all, just the purpose of hitting whatever was at the other end. Loud bangs of spells hitting barriers, and screams made his ears ring painfully, making it hard to concentrate. Given the chaos, he had half expected to see both sides running around uncoordinatedly, and without much reason but to kill what is considered the opponent. However, when his eyes landed on who was leading the small army of death eaters he understood.

In the middle of all the conflict there stood two men, two men that were seemingly untouched by what was happening around them. Those two men were none other than the Dark Lord himself and Albus Dumbledore. They were duelling each other, both of them displaying magic that no other wizard or witch would ever dream of achieving, or even imagine that such magic actually existed. To Lucius, it was both thrilling and horrifying to see how powerful the Dark lord really is. On the other hand, it was shocking to see the headmaster stand his ground against their Lord as if he were his equal.

As both powerhouses dulled, it was clear to see the differences in their duelling techniques. He, someone that knows a lot about the dark arts, was at a loss of what curses the Dark Lord was using, much less the spells the headmaster used. Despite that, it was interesting to see how their differences in personality came to life in the way they moved, the way they both glared at the other. Naturally, the Dark Lord was ruthless and merciless when he duelled, his movements fulled with uncontrollable hate for his opponent. Dumbledore, however, was much more level-headed and almost at peace when he duelled. It was especially unnerving to watch when the Dark Lord sent a particularly powerful curse at the headmaster, anger and hate clear in his face, only for Dumbledore to merely block the curse and continue duelling.

A loud screech, loud enough to be heard in the chaos, prompted him to turn and look another way. Standing close to their Lord, but far enough away to not be a hindrance was Bella. Unlike the other death eaters, Bella didn't bother with wearing a mask to hide her identity.

From where he stood it was difficult to make out much detail, but even from where he was he could see Bella's expression. Her teeth were bare, the edges of her lips quirked up into a wicked smile. In her hand, she held her wand, pointed directly at her opponent, James Potter. The light side's most skilled dueller, apart from its leader, of course, James Potter didn't seem at all worried that he was duelling who is considered to be the Dark Lord's most skilled follower. Potter had his back straight, his glare trained on his opponent, wand raised and pointed at her.

Far from danger, Lucius found himself watching them as they duelled. They were nowhere near as skilled as their respective leaders, but they were definitely on a different level than everyone else currently duelling in the street. He knew about the blasted Potter, but he never expected him to be this skilled. He was even putting Bella on the defensive, something he, though he would never admit to anyone, had ever been able to do.

Tearing his eyes away from Bella and Potter, he noticed a few other inner circle death eaters. Yaxley and Dolohov were duelling Arthur Weasley and Frank Longbottom. Much like Bella, they were on the defensive thanks to Longbottom, another skilled dueller. Their duel was nowhere near as interesting as Bella and Potters, but it did spark an itch that was telling him to join in the fight, and itch he was quick to squash down. It was best not to be too hasty and get himself killed in the process. Instead, he looked around to see where he could find any weakness, anything that might help him figure out what they were all doing here in the first place. As he looked around, his eyes landed on the Dark Lord. When he had first looked at him he thought he was fully concentrated on his duel against the Headmaster, but that wasn't the case. Between spells, he would command various low ranking death eaters to do something he couldn't make out. Keeping an eye on one of them, he watched as a nameless death eater turned away from the fight and ran to the house like a madman. The man didn't even make it to the front lawn as he was easily blasted away by a member of the Order, who no doubt were protecting the house, and keeping anyone from entering it.

He quirked a brow, interest peaked.

From what he had seen it was obvious that the house is of importance to the Dark Lord, important enough to sacrifice his own followers to reach the house. He wondered what was inside the house that was so important, and from what he knew he didn't have to think too hard about it. Now, what he did wonder is how he would be rewarded if he managed to get inside the house? Not one for jumping into action without first devising a plan, Lucius stood his ground and first looked around to make sure no one had spotted him. From what he noticed, no one has yet even seen him, being busy with their own duels. He then analyzed the battlefield, trying to find a way to best reach the house. He knew he couldn't go head-on, so he decided that he would need to circle behind the other death eaters, and head to the house, all the while taking a path that would make it difficult for the order members to spot him. With narrowed eyes, Lucius reviewed his plan once more to make sure that there were no flaws to it. Going through it three times, he found there was none.

He was about to take the first step when a loud shriek stopped him. Lucius stopped dead in his tracks and instantly spotted the person that had screamed. A death eater, a woman by the sound of her scream. He hadn't seen what had happened to her to cause her to scream, but he could see her shoulder bleeding profoundly. The woman's body was rigid as she fell to her knees, her wand flying to the other side of the street. The Order members didn't waste any time to stun her. Stunned, her body laid limply on the ground. He didn't know the woman and had seen far worse things and yet he found himself gripped with fear.

His hands were balled up into fists, his eyes wide in shock. His plan to make his way to the house was thrown out the window as he fully realized what he was about to do. He is going to run into a battlefield where people have already lost their lives to, is he mad? What if someone spots him? What if something happens to him? What if he dies? What about Draco? A hand seemed to grip his heart at that thought. His wife and son are waiting for him back at the manor, neither of them has any idea of what's going on right now, or where he is. They both expected him to return, and that terrified him more than anything happening around him. Could he really do this? Of course, he had done dangerous things before and had come very close to losing his life, more than once. But that was before he had a newborn son before he had someone that needed him around. If he died tonight who would teach Draco how to be a proper pureblood? Who would teach him about the Malfoy family? And even though he didn't particularly like quidditch, who would teach Draco how quidditch is played? Who would be a father figure to him? He refused to be like his father who died when he was very young and needed him the most. And yet he really had no choice on the matter, he couldn't just leave either.

Lucius's grip on his wand tightened to the point that he thought that he would snap it in half. A small part of his mind was telling him to ease up on his wand but he couldn't do it, he needed something to hold on to. He needed to go, and do what was expected of him, to fight alongside his allies and friends, to fight alongside his lord, and the only way he could do that was by reaching the house. If he didn't do that and left, then he was better dead seeing as the Dark Lord will make sure to give him a worse punishment than death. It was difficult, but the only way to put his fear aside was to forget that he has a son or a wife, and simply be a death eater under orders to fight.

With his mind finally made, Lucius took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he sprinted down the path he had chosen for himself. He ran faster than he had ever run before, all the while attempting to stay undetected from both the other death eaters and the Order members. As he neared the street, the sounds of spells being fired from both sides, especially the booming sounds that spell made when they hit a shield, made Lucius ears ring and his head throb. However, that was the least of his concern. The closer he got the more wayward spells he had to dodge. He was tempted to put up a shield, but he knew that would alert others of his presence. So Lucius just kept running like a madman, as unrefined as the others who had tried to reach the house before him.

Unaccustomed to running to such lengths, his lungs began to burn and his legs were throbbing. The path he had chosen was a long one seeing as there were too many death eaters and circling around the whole group was truly a feat. He tried to take a breath but found it was incredibly hard. Anxious, and scared he was tempted to stop or take a shortcut but he fought the temptation knowing that the others had been caught because of that. So he kept on running until he could finally see the path that led into the house and out of the Order's watchful eyes.

Lucius couldn't help but smile underneath his mask. It had been easier than he had anticipated reaching the house, a little bit too easy. In his haste, Lucius had not realized that the shouting of James Potter and the noise that his duel with Bella was causing had suddenly disappeared. He was far too concerned with reaching the bloody house, to think of anything else. It was only after he stepped on the path of the house that he realized his mistake.

"Expelliarmus!" A voice dangerously close to Lucius shouted.

His eyes widened his gaze on the flash of red making its way towards him. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have been able to block or dodge the spell but with adrenaline pumping through him, it was another story. Lucius raised his wand as fast as he could and managed to conjure up a shield just before the charm landed. The spell banged against the shield, dispersing into nothingness, allowing him to see who it was that had shot the charm at him.

To no surprise he found James Potter facing him, his wand raised and pointed at him however, he wasn't alone this time. Behind him stood the blood traitor Sirius Black flanking Potter with his wand raised. Lucius looked straight at Potter, noticing a large gash on the side of his head that was bleeding profoundly, a gift from Bella no doubt. He wondered if she had been beaten, she must have been otherwise she never would have let Potter walk away. For a second he was tempted to look for her but waved it away as he glared at Potter instead.

Lucius turned his body completely towards his new adversary, squaring his shoulders. He had long locked his emotions away, so he found himself ready to fight both men if needed. He rather not, seeing as Potter is a skilled and formidable opponent, and Sirius wasn't too far behind. Though he himself was not a bad dueller either, and he was certain that he could hold off Potter for a little while, he knew that duelling Sirius at the same time was an impossible challenge. With the odds against him, Lucius was about to send a stunning spell and retreat as fast as possible, but the other two men seemed to notice his plan before he so much as moved.

Behind Potter, Sirius waved his wand, sending a well-aimed stunning spell first. Lucius' eyes were glued to it as it made its way towards him. Caught by surprise, he didn't bring up his wand to make a shield around him on time. He gritted his teeth and looked at the spell terrified, his heart pounding. However, just as it was about to hit him a shield appeared in front of him. The stun banged against the transparent shield.

Not really understanding how the shield had appeared, but with his brain finally kicking into action, Lucius, without losing a beat, raised his wand and pointed it at Potter.

"Expulso!" he shouted. Black and blue flames engulfed Potter and Black, exploding soon after coming into contact with them.

"Avada kedavra!" He heard the familiar voice of Dolohov shout from beside him, knowing that it was he who had put up the shield. He didn't much like the man, but when they were both out of this predicament he had to make sure to thank him after.

The eerie flash of green that is the killing curse shoot towards the explosion Lucius had created. He looked at the flames intently. For a brief second, he smiled under his mask when he heard a sharp shout come from one of the two men. Beside him, Dolohov seemed to think the same thing as he lowered his wand slightly. Their victory was short-lived as the flames and smoke reseeded, revealing that both men were very much alive but not unscathed. Potter was gritting his teeth together in pain. A large burn covered most of his arm and torso. Lucius guessed he must have conjured up a shield to protect both him and Black from the flames but then had to lower it when he had to dodge the killing curse. At the thought that Potter had conjured up a shield in less than a second and dodged a killing curse without being able to see it, he was genuinely surprised. Seems that they had truly underestimated the blood traitor, but no matter. He has landed a painful injury on him, greater than the gash Bella had dealt him.

Lucius looked at Potter smugly, knowing that he has incapacitated the man enough to make it him an easy target. Once again, his victory was short-lived.

Potter's nose flared, brows furrowed, his furious yet determined eyes fixed on the holes of his mask where his own eyes hid. Lucius wiped the grin off his face, a shiver crawled down his spine.

With expertise, despite his injury, Potter lifted his wand and sent various stunning spells their way. Following his cue, Sirius did the same thing. On the receiving end, Lucius and Dolohov expertly conjured up shields and sent curses flying to the two Aurors in return. Both groups duelled each other, alternating between shields, charms, and curses. Lucius nay not be an expert duelist, but he could stand his ground just fine, yet he was still surprised when none of them could seem to find a weakness, nor manage to get the advantage. Potter, who was clearly the most skilled out of all four, Lucius noticed that his movements were beginning to slow ever so slightly. Sweat was falling down the traitor's forehead, his lips parted as he took in deep breaths. Clearly his injuries were starting to take a toll on the man and yet Potter kept dodging and sending out hexes and charms at speeds that Lucius could never achieve. Potter's sheer determination unnerved Lucius, but he guessed it made sense from a father that's fighting to protect his son. Because of that, he knew he couldn't keep the fight going, he needed to end it or find a way to escape both Aurors. Things were even more critical when he knew that the rest of the Auror's were on their way. The only reason why they haven't arrived yet is thanks to the wards the Dark lord had no doubt conjured up. On top of all that he was starting to get exhausted.

Lucius's jaws clenched. This whole duel is a waste of time. He has far more important things to do than fight Potter. He doubted he could reach the house now but he could still concentrate his attention elsewhere. He could be directing the other death eaters and managing the battlefield seeing as that is his main duty.

Determined that he needed to end the duel, Lucius flicked his wand sending a powerful hex at Potter. He wasn't surprised when the hex didn't land, but he didn't stop there. He sent hex after hex, trying to overwhelm Potter. In the middle of sending another, a loud boom emanated from the centre of the battlefield, causing his ears to ring. As if on cue, absolutely everyone stopped their fighting and fixed their attention on what had caused the noise.

In the middle of the battlefield still stood the Dark Lord. Upon looking at him, Lucius quickly noticed the injuries covering most of his lord's arms and face and the Headmaster wasn't doing much better either. However, he couldn't care less about the old coot, his attention was on crimson blood dripping from the Dark Lord's injuries. In all the time he's been a death eater he has never once seen the Dark Lord injured, much less bleeding. As far as they were concerned, their Lord is immortal, almost godly so it was shocking to see that he could bleed like any other man.

With every duel put to an abrupt stop, except for one, the streets of Godric Hollow were left deathly quiet. All eyes were on the two-man still duelling each other.

The Dark Lord looked almost mad with anger as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore and shot him a powerful curse without so much as saying a single word. Everyone's eyes followed the flash of black light as it flew straight to the headmaster. By the way, Dumbledore's eyes narrowed; he almost seemed like he was caught by surprise, and Lucius truly believed that the curse would hit this time. However, just as the curse was incredibly close, Dumbledore, with lightning speed, flicked his wand and placed its side against the curse as if to block it with it. Once the inky flash of black light hit the wand Dumbledore flicked his wrist and the curse was redirected at the sky where it flew into the clouds and disappeared.

The order members looked at the sky in amazement, smiles dominating their faces. Death eaters, on the other hand, looked at the dark clouds where the curse had disappeared in fear. Lucius, in particular, was horrified that the Dark Lord's curse had been waved away by a flick of a wand.

When another bang resonated throughout the street everyone turned their attention back to the duel. Dumbledore had his wand pointed at a massive boulder that had been broken from the street and landed close to them. A bright stream of light emanated from the tip of Dumbledore's wand, hitting the boulder that seemed to almost absorb the spell. A few seconds the boulder began to shake and vibrate. The bright light from the spell shunned through the cracks as if the core was filled saturated with it and was now threatening to crack the stone in half. Everyone nervously shifted from side to side, afraid. After the entire boulder was covered in light it broke with a resounding crack. Large pieces from it went flying everywhere but only in the direction where all the Death eaters were. Death eaters screamed as rocks the size of people headed their way. Thankfully none of them fell close to where he stood, but he still looked at the rocks unnerved. However, soon the terrified screams of fear and agony as the rocks no doubt fell on a few people, everything turned to silence once the dust where the boulder had sat dissipated.

Lucius peered through the dust, unsure as to what he was seeing until he could finally make out what now stood in the boulder's place and his eyes widened. A large phoenix made of rock stood there, looking at them all with its eyes made of stone. Everyone gasped as the phoenix puffed out its chest, spread out its wings, and let out a loud shriek that made the ground rumble. Upon looking at the impossible feat of magic, Lucius and all other death eaters found themselves looking at the phoenix in disbelief, and lowering their wands. How could they hope to defeat a wizard that could bring a mere rock to life? As if to answer his question a booming loud hiss answered the phoenix.

simultaneously, everyone turned their eyes back to where the Dark Lord was standing. As with the phoenix, everyone was shocked to see a massive snake, a real snake not one made of stone like the phoenix. No, the snake was very much alive and though it seemed to be a regular serpent and not a magical one it would surely prove a challenge for the phoenix. Still, the only thing Lucius could think of was how the Dark Lord managed to make a snake so large in a matter of seconds? He couldn't think on it for too long as the snake, much like the phoenix, straightened up to its full size, and gave a loud hiss, baring its fangs. The phoenix didn't seem at all scared at its adversary, rather it seemed almost disgusted by the presence of the snake.

Giving out another thunderous shriek that had everyone covering their ears, the phoenix lunged at the snake, its beak wide open, ready to bite the giant lizard. For a passing second, he thought the snake would get caught in the bird's beak, but then the snake slithered out of the phoenix's bite. Having made a fatal mistake of getting to close, the snake bent its body and bit hard onto the wing of the phoenix. He doubted that a stone creature could feel any pain, yet still the giant phoenix gave out a shriek. The snake held on tight to the wing, the stone cracking under its large fangs.

Everyone watched both beasts fight, unable to tear their attention away from, except for Lucius who looked back at the Dark Lord. Both men were duelling once more but there was a difference to the way they fought this time. As if imitating the snake, the Dark Lord was flicking and waving his wand furiously, firing curses so quickly that it was difficult to see. If the Dark Lord's opponent had been anyone else he was certain the duel would have been over with the casting of the first curse, but his opponent is Dumbledore. The headmaster expertly blocked, and in turn, he too fired hexes, and charms at the Dark lord. It was frightening to see how well balanced in skills and power they both were, how neither seemed to have any plans of giving up. As they continued to duel the very ground seemed to shake mostly due to the beasts fighting. As he stood there, all Lucius could do was brace himself and watch.

Suddenly, a loud shriek emanated from the phoenix once more prompting everyone to look at it. The snake that was now in the phoenix's talon had managed to slither its head out of its hold and bite the bird on the neck. With this hold loosening, the snake wasted no time to curl its body around its prey before it could escape. The snake's muscled body made short work of constricting the phoenix to the point that the large bird couldn't even move. When Lucius thought that the snake could not constrict the phoenix any tighter than it already was, the serpent proved him wrong and tightened its grip. Cracks began to form on the stone, flaking and giving out under pressure. Seeing its defeat was imminent, the phoenix gave out a soft shriek and with that its body broke into pieces.

Lucius quickly took a step back when one part of the phoenix flew his way. The rock broke upon impact with the ground and rolled a little, but it didn't hurt anyone on the way.

The snake's triumph seemed to have the same effect on all death eaters who straightened up, and their hold on their wands tightened. Looking at the snake, Lucius watched as it didn't just stop with the death of the phoenix. The large serpent turned its crimson gaze on the headmaster who was too busy duelling the Dark Lord to notice it. Taking the opportunity, the snake dived at Dumbledore, it's jaw wide open, ready to swallow the man whole.

Lucius held his breath, thinking that perhaps the headmaster would be caught by surprise, but there was no such luck. Noticing the snake on the last second, Dumbledore raised his wand up high and a large golden shield appeared in front of him. Unable to turn the snake hit the shield with its head, making a loud banging sound against it. The snake fell to the ground making him think that it was dead until suddenly it sprang up to its full height and hissed at the headmaster in anger. Like it had done with the phoenix, the snake curled its body around the domed shield. In a matter of seconds, the snake's large body covered the entire shield making it impossible to see the headmaster. It's body fought to constrict the shield but with no luck. The shield didn't budge, it didn't even crack. Clearly angry the snake gave another loud hiss, and to everyone shock and confusion it vanished without a trace.

Lucius looked around for the snake, confused as to where it had gone but then realized that the Dark Lord was also missing.

His eyes widened.

Confusion and bewilderment was slow to spread but eventually, it encompasses the entire battlefield. Order members and death eaters began to speak, trying to make sense of what just happened. No one, not even Lucius knew the answer to that question. Why had the Dark Lord vanished his snake just when he had the headmaster exactly where he wanted him? He didn't have the opportunity to come up with an answer as people turned their confusion into anger.

Hexes shot around the battlefield once more, mainly coming from the death eaters. A large number of order members were caught by surprise as the hexes and curses landed on them, only for those who remained untouched to spring into action with fury. pandemonium broke out, and before he could make sense of what was happening he caught a flash of red at the corner of his eyes.

This time Lucius managed to bring up his shield on time. He turned to look at his adversary once more, who was looking at him as shocked as he no doubt was. Before either man could respond a curse was fired at Potter from behind him. Lucius quickly turned his head to look at Dolohov who looked at Potter furiously, as if it were his fault that the Dark Lord had vanished. As payback, Black sent a hex at Lucius, which he thankfully blocked, and the fight began once more.

The duel was nowhere near as energetic as it had been before however, as they were all tired, not to mention that Lucius found himself distracted by the chaos happening around him. He watched between spells as death eaters were hit by stunning spells one after another in large numbers. Without their leader in sight, everyone had become uncoordinated as they looked for someone to give them orders. Angry, he knew it should be he who gives out the orders but every time he tried to Potter shot him a stunning spell.

Lucius grit his teeth.

As if from saving grace, Bellatrix's voice boomed through the battlefield.

"Keep formation, and keep firing. We have to keep them away from our Lord!"

Lucius briefly turned his eyes to see the other death eaters and was relieved to see that as soon as Bella said those words everyone that had stood beside the dark lord quickly filled into his spot, and fought the headmaster in his stead. In fact, some of the other death eaters pulled their attention away from their own fight, and to Dumbledore. The headmaster who was frowning in concentration had all his attention on the fight. He resorted to using shields rather than offensive spells. Still, despite being targeted by most of the death eaters, the headmaster of Hogwarts was still doing quite well against them, making Lucius wonder if the dark lord had fled because he knew he could not defeat Dumbledore?

Lucius shook the idea from his head. Of course not, the dark lord is wise and powerful, and no matter how skilled Dumbledore maybe the Dark Lord is his match that was for certain.

Lucius turned back to his own duel, thankful that a few others had come in to help them. Said death eaters stood by either side of him, their identities unknown to him. Overwhelmed, Potter and Black were pushed back. Seeing his opportunity, Lucius conjured up a large shield and looked back at Dolohov, who he was surprised to see did not have a mask on as the rest did, showing his anger and mad like expression.

"Keep holding Potter and Black back," Lucius ordered, shouting over the loudness of the battlefield. Dolohov's eyes briefly shifted to him and quickly turned back to the duel, as he sent a violent curse at Sirius.

"Who are you to bark orders at me Malfoy?"

Lucius fought the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it to Dolohov to question his authority at a time like this.

"I don't have time to argue with you Dolohov." Lucius hissed, looking down at the man. "You will hold Potter and Black back or I'll personally make sure you leave here in chains."

Lucius watched as Dolohov tensed, the veins on his neck sticking out. Lucius didn't waste any more time on the other death eater as he turned on the spot and ran away, leaving Dolohov behind. Spells from Potter and Sirius flew past his head barely missing their mark as they realized that he was running away from the fight. Thankfully he could hear Dolohov shout hexes, and curses at the Aurors with more vigour than ever before, distracting them and allowing Lucius to get out of the Aurors range all the while dodging wayward spells that were flying from all directions.

His destination was the house once more, but this time he was sure he could reach it especially with Potter and Black distracted. As he ran his cape billowed behind him. As he had expected there was little attention being placed on the house this time. Making it to the stone path he realized that he's made it further than anyone before, but then he heard a loud shout coming from behind him. Lucius didn't stop to see who it was, but he guessed it probably came from Potter. He ran up the steps and onto the porch. He quickly reached for the doorknob, thankful that the door was unlocked. Lucius' ears twitched when he heard a large bang behind him. Not wanting to know what that was he quickly opened the door and dived inside the house. He looked, terrified when he noticed a scorch mark where he had been a mere seconds ago.

' _That was close,'_ he admitted to himself.

Lucius flicked his wand, quickly closing the door and locking it. Finally away from danger, and having reached his goal he pressed his back against the wall and took large deep breaths. He slumped down on the floor exhausted. His magic and his body could not give anymore. For a second there he thought he wouldn't make it and would lay stunned on the ground, ready for aurors to find him and take him away to Azkaban. He shuddered at that thought.

A large bang coming from outside snapped him back into the now.

Lucius sighed, and stood up on his shaky legs. He turned and walked towards the battered staircase. He didn't know what he would find up the stairs. If the child was dead or alive, or the Dark Lord, or simply nothing. Still, he walked up the stairs.

The steps creaked and he looked at them afraid that they might give out under his weight. Thankfully the stairs endured and he was soon on the second level. He took a deep breath, and raised his wand, ready for anything that might come his way. He looked ahead and noticed a door that was left wide open. He walked towards it, and inside the room.

By the sea blue walls and vibrant furniture he knew this had to be the nursery. His eyes shifted from wall to wall wondering who had destroyed most of the room, and a little worried that, that someone was still here. Seeing no one, he walked inside the room until he stepped on something and he looked down and quickly stepped back when he realized what he had stepped on.

In the middle of the nursery there laid the Dark Lord's long cloak and his wand on top of it. Lucius' eyes widened as he looked at the wand in horror. The Dark Lord would never leave his wand behind, so that meant only one thing. Somehow, the Dark Lord has perished, but by who's doing? In shock and fear, especially now that he knows that is only a matter of time before they're all apprehended with their leader gone, he almost fell to his knees. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud wail coming from the cot in front of him. Lucius snapped his head up, his eyes falling on the infant who's wail reminded him far too much of Draco.

Lucius neared the cot, somewhat apprehensive. Something or someone had killed his lord, so he was right to be careful. However, when nothing happened he took the final step and stood in front of the cot. Inside the cot there sat the infant, Potter's son. Despite being no less than a year old, much like his own son, the child already held an uncanny resemblance to his father. The boy had short messy raven hair that stuck out at odd angles. His eyes were a stunning light green, the same colour of the killing curse. The boy was as normal as they came, except for the lighting bolt scar that was carved to his forehead. Clearly, said scar was causing the boy a lot of pain as it continued to wail.

Lucius looked down at the boy confused as if he had never seen a child before. Truth was that his mind could not comprehend what he was seeing. The Dark Lord, the very man he just saw conjure up magic beyond the skills of anyone he had ever known is gone, yet the child is still here, alive. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't deny that there was no doubt that this infant, that can't so much as walk, is the one that managed to conquer the Dark Lord, surviving with nothing more than a scar. How can a child, with seemingly no grasp of magic, best the most powerful wizard of all time?

His eyes narrowed.

What could possibly be so special about this child? This boy that inadvertently is the cause of all deaths tonight?

A loud bang came from outside causing the house to shake from its very foundation. The child, Harry, wailed even louder, clearly scared. Lucius turned away from the cot and walked to the cracked window to see what was happening outside. He looked down at the battlefield, quickly noticing that there were far more death eaters on the ground incapacitated than there were Order members. He turned his eyes and was thankful to find that a Dumbledore was being kept busy by swarms of curses coming from the death eater. Unfortunately, seeing as they were busy shooting curses at the headmaster they couldn't focus on what was happening around them which the Order members took advantage of by stunning the death eaters. In short, the battlefield was quickly turning into a bloodbath and to make things worse he knew that the Aurors are on their way.

Lucius stepped back and shook his head. This battle is done for, the death eaters are done for. He may not like to admit it but they are defeated. Without the Dark Lord, they could not win. The Aurors will arrive, defeat them and take them all straight to Azkaban without trial. At the thought of going to Azkaban, he was gripped with an immobilizing fear. He couldn't go to prison for this. He has a son to look after! No, he needed to run away before things got worse.

Making up his mind, Lucius turned away from the battle, and the screams of pain and headed to the cot once more. He didn't know what to do with the child if he should kill him or simply let him be.

Realizing that he was back, that seemed to calm the boy down as he stopped crying and looked up at him in wonder. Any other man might have thought it cute, but not him. All he could see was the thing that killed his lord and destroyed the dark side.

Without thinking, Lucius raised his nose and pointed his wand at the child. The child's look of wonder changed to fear as he no doubt understood what he was doing from previous experience. Tears fell down the boy's cheeks as he began to cry once more. Seeing how terrified the child was Lucius faltered, unable to shake the image of his own son from his head. He may be a murderer, but he's no child murderer, yet he found he had little choice on the matter. If he doesn't kill this child then what's to say he won't become a powerful wizard and destroy what's left of the dark? No this needs to be done, for the greater good.

Lucius looked straight at Harry's clear green eyes, the curse at the tip of his tongue. His grip on his wand tightened, and he stopped breathing when suddenly a thought popped into his head.

If Harry Potter is indeed so powerful and managed to kill the Dark Lord at such a young age then such a child will no doubt grow to be a powerful wizard one day, as powerful as the Dark lord. There was no doubting the child's potential but he had thought that it would be used against his side, but what if it wasn't? If the child is raised by the Potters there's no doubt he'll be the perfect golden hero, but if he took him if he himself raised him then maybe he could become something more. Now, what could he do with such a child? As he thought about it, he found that with such a powerful wizard on his side there were just too many possibilities.

Lucius lowered his wand, and Harry instantly stopped crying and looked up at him in wonder once more, unafraid of the terrifying masked man in front of him. Lucius wasted no time, and grabbed young Harry from the cot and fitted him snuggly into his arms, much like he did with Draco countless times. Harry wasn't scared of being held by a stranger as a Draco would no doubt be, instead, he grabbed a fistful of his cloak and kept staring up at him.

With the child in his arms, Lucius headed towards the broken window and looked down at the battlefield. As he had suspected the Aurors had arrived, and they were harshly taking the remaining death eaters into custody. One of the said death eaters was Bella, who screamed at the top of her lungs as she was restrained like a beast, and was being dragged away by several Aurors.

Lucius felt guilty about leaving everyone behind but that feeling was soon wiped from his mind as he looked down and saw James and Lily Potter running towards the house at full speed. Worried, and fearful that he would get caught, Lucius stepped away from the window and waved his wand in the usual movement to apparate.

For a brief second, Lucius worried that the wards would not allow him to apparate out of the house, but was then relieved as he felt the usual feeling of apparating, and left the house with young Harry in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, please comment and see you guys next time.


	3. The birth of a Malfoy

Lucius fell on his knees on the even grass outside Malfoy manor. Thankfully still in his arms, the boy began to cry once more, no doubt frightened by the whole experience of apparating. He didn't pay any attention to the child, however, as he was more concerned with his physical state.

Lucius grimaced.

His whole body ached no doubt from all the running and duelling he was subjected to. To make matters worse his magic was completely depleted. In fact, he had no idea how he had managed to apparate and still manage to hold on to the child. He guesses it must have been from the fear of getting caught, and being sent to Azkaban. That and the way Potter and his mudblood wife ran towards the house as if the hounds of hell were upon them. Both of those things were good incentives to force him in conjuring up all his magic and strength to get out as quickly as possible.

Lucius let out a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down. He realized that his grip on the boy was to tight, and so he loosened it. He looked up at the manor, hair falling haphazardly over his face. They had landed just a little bit further away from the manor, close enough that he could see it in fact. Seeing his home he couldn't help but give out a deep sigh of relief. It was a little hard to believe he's home. He took another deep breath to settle his hammering heart back down. It took him two tries to get back on his own two feet. He was actually amazed that he was able to stand. Adrenaline had long left him, and now he felt every little pain in his body. From his aching legs to the various bruises that littered his body. He did not know where he had received so many bruises, not being able to recall ever being hit by a spell or wayward objects yet there they were.

In his arms, the young Potter made a gurgling sound, snapping him out from his thoughts. Lucius looked down at the child for the first time since apparating. The boy had stopped crying a little while ago and was now looking at him joyfully, and full of wonder. Once more he was amazed by the child's bravery. He didn't doubt that if Draco had been in Potters' place he would be wailing at the top of his lungs with no sign of ever stopping.

Amazement written all over his face, Lucius shifted the boy's body so that his head laid more comfortably against his arm. The child, almost seeming to know what he was thinking, raised his little hand, trying to touch his face and began to laugh as if Lucius was the funniest thing he had ever seen. He may be a coldhearted death eater but even he couldn't stop his lips twitch slightly.

"Lucius!" Narcissa screamed from afar.

Lucius raised his head towards the manor and saw Narcissa frantically running towards him at full speed, all dignity of a pureblood forgotten. Of course, he couldn't blame her, seeing the nature of his departure.

Having his attention on her seems to spur her to run even faster. By the worry and relief in her face it almost made it seem like she was worried that he would disappear if she didn't reach him fast enough. The closer she got the more he could see the tears falling down her cheeks. Telling by her reaction, he suspected that she must know what had happened though he didn't quite know how she knew.

Narcissa, quickly closed the space fully intending to pull him into a hug until she looked down and noticed the baby in his arms. His wife came to an abrupt stop.

Silence passed between them, neither saying a word. As the seconds went by he saw her expression change from one of desperation, to confusion, to finally settle on shock. Of course, she would know who the child was, as he knew she would.

Narcissa pointed at the child in his arms.

"Is that..." She whispered her question as if she was afraid that someone would hear them.

"Exactly who you think he is." He declared.

The boy wriggled around his arms in order to turn towards the direction of Narcissa. Potter looked up at her, curiosity clear in his eyes as he looked at her flowing blond hair. Likewise, his wife looked down at Harry, and with her full attention on him now the boy gave her a wide smile, the kind of smile designed to disarm any witch. Lucius looked up at her. As expected, her eyes softened from just one smile. That is exactly the reaction he was hoping for. If she outright disliked the boy then that would hinder his plan.

"But how, you-" she paused and looked at him, her brows furrowed. "What happened out there?"

Lucius sighed.

"Let's go inside and put the boy somewhere safe first," he said tiredly. Seeing his exhaustion, his wife nodded and didn't press further.

"Very well, but I expect you to tell me after." His wife took out her wand. "The boy will be safe in the nursery, I'll apparate us there."

Lucius's eyes widened when she grabbed his arm. Before she could apparate them both he took a step back.

"I can't apparate right now, I don't think I can stomach another trip.

Narcissa looked at him confused and slightly shocked but then she seemed to understand.

"Then I guess we'll have to walk, that is if you are up to it?"

He nodded and his wife went to stand beside him. She offered him her hand for support and Lucius, holding the boy with one arm, grabbed it. He despises showing any weakness, even to his own wife but if he wanted to make it to the nursery room then he has no other choice. Besides, the way he was holding on to her made it look like he was just holding her hand rather than leaning on her for help.

Satisfied with the position, Lucius took the first step. As he expected, just one step took a lot of effort but not impossible. However, to make things easier he briefly let go of his wife's hand and lowered his hood and took off his mask and dropped it. Without the mask preventing him from breathing properly he took a deep breath, glad to feel the air on his face once more. Retaking his wife's hand they continued to walk towards the manor slowly.

It wasn't a long walk, but to Lucius, it felt like he had been walking for an eternity. When they finally entered the manor the house elf that had greeted him earlier in the evening came to greet him once more.

The elf parted its lips but before it could say anything his wife barked at it to leave. Lucius didn't so much as looked at the elf, his attention going to the voices emanating from the sitting area.

"Severus is here?" he asked. His wife looked at the direction of the sitting area and answered.

"He arrived just before you did. He told me he hadn't seen you so he came to make sure you're alright."

Lucius nodded, glad that Severus made it out alright. His contentment was put to a halt when he heard another familiar voice, one that sounded younger.

"What is crouch doing here?"

Narcissa turned to look at him this time, from the sadness in her eyes he knew she must know what happened to her sister.

"He arrived several minutes before you and Severus." She paused, hesitating. "Apparently he was fighting alongside Bella. He didn't explain the whole thing but he said that when things got grim Bella ordered him to leave."

His wife turned her head and looked ahead, worry dominating her expression. Lucius closed his eyes briefly, imagining how his wife will take the news that her sister has been taken by the aurors.

"Then I asked him if he knew where you were. He said that he didn't know, and-" she stopped no doubt biting back a sob, and keeping her tears at bay. "Seeing the state Barty and Severus were, I thought something happened to you."

Though she was stopping herself from crying this was the most vulnerable he's ever seen his wife. She's a proud pureblood from a proud pureblood family much like him, such displays of emotions and weakness are frowned upon. The fact that she was so shaken meant that she truly didn't expect him to return.

Knowing that she wouldn't want him to say anything he tightened his hold on her hand instead. In return, she squeezes his hand tightly.

They kept on walking until the voices became unhearable. Once inside the nursery, he walked towards the cot. Looking over the cot he smiled when he saw Draco fast asleep. He came close to not coming home and seeing him again, he was glad that he managed to get home in the end. Not needing the support anymore, Lucius let go of his wife's hand and without thinking it further, he placed Potter inside Draco's cot seeing as it was the only place he could put him. Narcissa didn't object or say anything as they both looked at Draco worried, knowing full well that he would wake up when he noticed the other boy. To both of their shock, Draco didn't wake up. Instead, he wrinkled his nose and frowned his little brows as if annoyed. Potter, being the curious child that he was, turned to look at the blond boy with the usual wonder in his eyes. Relieved, both parents deflated that is until Harry reached to touch Draco's puff of blond hair.

Both Lucius and Narcissa held their breath, waiting for Draco to wake up and lose it when he noticed the intruder in his cot. However, their own son surprised them as his frown softened as Harry played with his hair.

Lucius quirked a brow and looked at his wife who was just as shocked as him. It's no secret that Draco is very picky, and quite spoiled even for his age so they had both naturally expected him to hate Harry right away. Seems that they still have much to learn about their infant son.

A knock came from the door, startling both of them. Lucius looked at the door distrustfully, his mind coming to the conclusion that the aurors had tailed him and were now in his home.

"Come in," his wife called while he kept staring at the door, his hand close to his wand. He may only have enough strength left for one more spell, but one spell is all he needs.

The doorknob jiggled until it opened, revealing a haggard-looking Severus. Lucius visibly deflated, relieved.

"Severus," he sighed. "good to see you managed to get away."

Severus raised a brow.

"Likewise." The potions master nodded, not saying anything else. Severus has never been a man of many words.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing up here Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"I saw you walking past the sitting area," Severus stated simply, the part where he came to check on them was left unsaid but Lucius knew without him needing to say it.

"Yes, well I wanted to check Draco's alright," he half lied. He did want to check on his son, but he also had to drop off Potter.

Intrigued by the new person in the room, one of the boys gave out a small chuckle and he instantly knew it was Potter. Lucius clenched his jaws, worried as to what Severus will think when he learns about the boy.

Severus frowned, seeming to notice that the cry did not belong to Draco. The potions master craned his neck slightly to see the cot and raised his brow when Narcissa stepped in front of his view.

"Was that Draco," Severus asked, and Lucius closed his eyes briefly. Leave it to Severus to over-analyze everything.

Lucius straightened his back.

"No it wasn't," he answered simply. Severus opened his mouth to ask who it was but Lucius continued talking. "I'll explain everything once everyone gets back." He knew that if Barty had come to his house then that means that all those that managed to get away will also come.

Silence dominated the room as Severus gave him a slightly suspicious look but he didn't refute. Instead, he nodded and pulled all of his attention away from the cot.

"Then we should head there now as I suspect that everyone's already here."

The three of them walked out of the room but not before Narcissa looked back at the two children. Convinced that they were both fine, especially their son, she exited the room and led the way. As they walked silently, Severus seemed to notice the way he was leaning on the railing of the stairs. The potions master took something out from his pocket and offered it to him. Lucius looked down at the small flask filled with a red looking potion skeptically.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

"What is it?" He asked as he took it and popped the cork off with one hand.

"A slightly more powerful version of the pepperup potion of my own creation. It will make you feel better but it'll only last for a few hours. After those hours are up you'll feel worse than you did before you took it so I suggest that whatever you have to do, you do it quickly."

Lucius looked down at the flask and downed the entire potion in one gulp. As with most potions, Lucius had to stop himself from making a foul face and spit out the content. Do all potions have to taste terrible? His disgust was short-lived as his energy, and magic return, even his exhaustion was slightly numbed with the potion's healing attributes.

He returned the flask to Severus and gave him a curt nod as a thank you. He looked up and was shocked to see that they were close to the sitting areas. As he looked at the archway that led into the room he wondered who would be there. He didn't have a particular preference seeing as he didn't have a close relationship with many of the other death eaters. They're followers of the Dark Lord, not Hogwarts buddies. He did, however, hope that at least one member of the inner circle made it out. He needs real death eaters, not the pawns.

As they got closer he could hear voices coming from the room. Barty's and someone else he knew quite well.

"-at least I killed Longbottom, what did you accomplish?"

Lucius' eyes widened at the mention that Longbottom is dead.

"Bullshit, you expect me to believe that?" Yaxley chuckled. "You, the clean-cut perfect son of Crouch, killed one of the most skilled aurors? You better come up with a better lie than that boy."

Clearly annoyed, the younger man responded. "Believe what you will, Corban but I did kill Longbottom. I killed him while he was busy duelling Bella."

Their conversation was cut short when the three of them walked inside the room. Lucius' eyes landed on Yaxley, who stood by the large fireplace, his body turning when he heard them walk in. For a second Yaxley seemed shocked to see Lucius there but then he smiled.

"Well then, what do you know, you managed to come out alive and unscathed. Never expected that from you Lucius," Yaxley sneered. "Will the wonders ever cease?"

"I should say the same Corban," Lucius shot back.

Their hostile exchange was no shock to anyone as they simply looked at both men unsurprised. It's no secret that they can't stand each other, their hate for one another goes all the way back to their Hogwarts years.

Yaxley smirked at his answer and looked at Lucius amused but didn't say anything further on the matter.

"How did you manage to get away? We all thought you were apprehended by the aurors." Barty asked.

Lucius turned his eyes away from Yaxley and looked at the younger man. Barty was sitting on an armchair, his elbow resting on the arm support. Much like Severus, Yaxley and himself Barty was covered in cuts and bruises everywhere. Barty's usually well-combed hair was sloped down on his forehead, covered in sweat and grime. Lucius also noted the blood splashes on his robes. To be perfectly honest Lucius had not expected Barty to come out unscathed. He may be a brilliant wizard in his own right, but he's still just a boy but if he managed to make it out alive when so many didn't then maybe he should rethink his views on him.

"I want to know that too," Yaxley rested his elbow on the mantle of the fireplace. "How did you get out?"

Lucius smirked.

"Much like all of you I suspect, by apparating."

Yaxley gave him a smirk of his own as if to tell him that he knows there's more to the story.

"I'm no fool Malfoy, I saw you go inside the house."

"If there's something you want to ask then ask Corban." Lucius spat annoyed. He meant to tell everyone everything, but as always Yaxley managed to get under his skin. He had hoped that their school rivalry and dispute died when they graduated from Hogwarts but it seems that their hate for the other will get to live until one dies.

"Fine," Yaxley pushed himself off the fireplace and straightened up his back and looked at Lucius full on. "You were the only one that managed to get inside the house so tell me, where is our Lord?"

Yaxley's question got everyone's attention and they all turned to look at Lucius for the answer. He never broke under pressure, nor when everyone's attention is on him but he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He wished it was someone else that had to break it to them that their Lord is dead, and by the hands of a mere child.

"I'm sure that most of you already suspect this… the Dark Lord is gone," He declared and looked around the room to see if anyone was shocked by the news. When he noticed that no one was, no doubt already knowing by how the dark mark had begun to fade on their wrist. Still, despite knowing they were all in disbelief at the news.

"When I went inside the house the only thing I could find from him was his wand."

Knowing that they would question his finding, Lucius reached inside his pocket and took out the familiar, yet terrifying yew wand revealing it to everyone. The presence of the wand had the effect he intended. Everyone in the room seems to hold their breath, shock clear in their eyes. Even Lucius found himself sharing the same reaction. He too was angry that their great lord was gone, and that the only thing that remained of him was his wand. For all of them, looking at the wand made it too real, as if completely confirming that the Dark Lord was gone.

Not wanting to hold on to the wand any longer, Lucius softly laid it on the coffee table. The room was silent, as no one dared say a word, or even moved on their spot. Of course, that didn't last for very long when, out of nowhere, Yaxley jumped up to his feet, and looked at the wand angrily.

"The Dark Lord can't be dead," he declared, his voice ringed around the silent room. "I refuse to believe it."

Yaxley turned to face the fireplace, his hands on his hips. Barty turned his attention from Yaxley to Lucius, shock and fear clear in his eyes.

"What now?"

Everyone wondered the same thing as they all turned their gaze away from Yaxley to him. Lucius opened his mouth to answer but before he could Yaxley turned from the fireplace and spoke.

"What about the _boy_?" he asked with a hiss. Noticing his obvious hostility towards Potter he knew he needed to be careful with what he did and said from here on out.

"What about the child?" Lucius asked.

"What do you mean, what about the child? Is he dead Lucius?" He barked.

Lucius clenched his jaws and looked down at the man.

"When I went inside the house I found the boy alive. I don't know how, but I suspect that it was he who managed to kill the Dark Lord."

Everyone went quiet once more as they processed what he said.

"It was Potter who killed him, How?" Asked Barty, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

Lucius opened his mouth to answer him when he was interrupted once more.

"What does it matter how he did it, or if he did it? What we should be figuring out is where the child is being kept so that we can kill it!"

Lucious grit his teeth. As always Yaxley acted first and asked questions later.

"It is not that simple Yaxley," Severus muttered, and Lucius decided to speak before Yaxley decided to interrupt him once more,

"The child is not to be touched, Corban," he ordered looking down at the man. Yaxley, of course, didn't take the order well as he took a step towards him

"And why is that?"

"I have a plan," he answered, turning to look at everyone and gauging their reaction before he continued.

"What plan?" asked Yaxley, with a hint of intrigue, something that Lucius could use to his advantage.

"I need you to swear an oath before I feel you all."

Everyone looked at him skeptically, and as he suspected, Yaxley was the first to voice his reaction.

"And oath?" He barked looking at Lucius with disbelief. "Oh no, you're telling me right now!"

Lucius wasn't shocked by Yaxely's reaction, he had expected such an answer from him. He knew the man would fight him about the oath, but there was no other way.

"Trust me you don't have any other choice," he sneered. "All of our allies have been apprehended, it is likely that us five are the last remaining inner circle death eaters. And with the ministry no doubt going on a wild hunt for the remaining death eaters you will need all the help you can get," he declared cockily which only managed to make Yaxley angrier.

"I too work at the ministry Lucius, I know how things work!" He barked, and Lucius wanted to smile. He didn't know it but Yaxley had walked straight into his trap.

"Do you really? Then you must know what you will do when the aurors begin to suspect you?" He took a step towards Yaxley. "And surely you must know what you will do when they begin to investigate you, especially when they notice the odd ways you've spent your gold these last few years. And let's not mention what you'll do once they catch you and force you to drink veritaserum"

Lucius' eyes sparked with victory when he saw Yaxley deflate slightly, losing some of his confidence.

"Trust me, Corban, you need me. I admit, you know quite a bit about the ministry but I know much more."

Lucius looked down at Yaxley who instead of being angry at him, smirked, no doubt realized that he had been ensnared by his trap.

"Slippery as ever eh Lucius?" He growled with a hint of amusement. Yaxley waved his arms in defeat. "Fine I agree to the oath but I swear if you reveal anything I don't agree I'll find a way to break it."

Lucius nodded and turned away from Yaxley to look at the others to see what they thought. As he expected Severus didn't seem to disagree with him as well as Narcissa who nodded. His eyes then landed on Barty who merely nodded but still seemed unsure.

"Let us begin then." Lucius took out his wand and summoned a large contract. He always made sure to have one in handy just in case. "You all know how this oath's work. if you break it you will experience unbearable pain. It is not as severe as the unbreakable vow, but it is effective."

Yaxley waved his hand dismissively. "Can we get to the point?"

Lucius fought the urge to roll his eyes as he laid the paper in the middle of the group so that they could all see it.

"Do all of you swear to stay silent of what is going to be said this evening, and to only speak of this to the people present in this room?"

A chorus of I dos answered, and with that everyone's names appeared on the document in elegant, gold letters. Satisfied, Lucius waved his wand and vanished the document back to his office, where it would stay secure.

"Now tell us. What is so important that you made us agree to the bloody oath?" Asked Yaxley, who was losing his patience by the second.

Lucius straightened his back and put his wand back inside his sleeve.

"Harry Potter." He uttered the name without hesitation, and as he said it everything fell into a deathly silence. Even Severus was looking at him with dread as he said the name of the son of his former best friend.

"What about the bloody child?" Yaxley asked as he broke the silence once more. For the hundredth time that evening, Lucius wanted to curse him but had to stop himself with all his will power.

"He is inside this very manor at this very moment." He declared, and everyone's mouth fell open except for Narcissa who already knew. "I managed to procure him in the midst of the battle when no one was looking." He continued.

Yaxley gave him a shocked and distrustful expression.

"You are telling me you had the boy that killed our lord right under this roof? And you have not yet killed him?"

If Yaxley was angry before he clearly hadn't shown it, because now he was truly angry. His face turned dangerously red, his hands balled up into fists. The smaller man didn't hesitate to walk towards him.

"I see what this is! You don't have the guts to kill the child." He took out his wand and Lucius was tempted to grab his own wand out. "Well if you lack the stomach, I'll do it. So just step aside, and tell me where you are keeping him!" He bellowed.

He was not shocked by Yaxley's reaction, he had expected it in fact. So when he shouted at him, he stayed where he stood as unfazed.

"We're not killing the boy!" Snapped Narcissa, who no doubt already figured out his plan.

Yaxley turned away from Lucius and glared at his wife instead, which made him a bit uneasy. "What do you mean not kill him? What do you plan to do with him then?"

Not liking that Yaxley's attention was on his wife, he quickly answered him.

"Simple, we plan to keep the boy and raise him as one of us. To be specific, as a Malfoy." He answered him, and Yaxley snapped his head back to him utterly shocked by his answer.

"Did someone hex you, or have you simply gone mad?" Yaxley looked at him as if he was truly mad, and Lucius scoffed at the idiocy of the man. He knew Yaxely wouldn't understand such a brilliant plan.

"I knew you would not understand the cleverness of the idea." He spat arrogantly, and Yaxley's eyes twitched with annoyance.

"What cleverness? To forgive the very boy who not only killed our lord but also, sent our friends to Azkaban?" He growled, glaring at Lucius. Lucius, on the other hand, simply kept looking down at the man as if he was looking at a child that didn't understand something.

"Think for a moment, Corban. Harry Potter is just a baby yet he was able to defeat the Dark Lord. Now, what do you think such a child will be like when he grows up?" He asked, speaking slightly slower so that he could understand and follow.

Understanding seemed to spark behind Yaxley's eyes and he finally seemed to grasp the plan.

"So you want to use him as a weapon?" He asked slightly unsure of himself.

"Of course," Lucius answered back.

"Hmm, while I don't like just letting the boy live I can't deny that this is not a bad idea," declared Barty.

With one of them agreeing, Lucius turned to look at Severus, who had not said anything since they agreed to the oath. As his eyes landed of Severus he noticed that the potions master was looking at something on the wall, almost as if he wasn't in the now.

"What do you think, Severus?"

The potions master snapped out of his train of thought and turned to look at him emotionless as ever. "I think the idea could work, but it won't be easy."

Seizing the opportunity, Yaxley decided to intervene.

"I agree. This plan can easily backfire. What if the child figures out the truth and turns against us, what then?" Yaxley said triumphantly, and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure he does not." He said simply, which was clearly not a good enough answer to appease anyone.

"And how pray tell, will you do that Lucius? please enlighten us" He said mockingly, and Lucius had to grind his teeth.

"No one except us will know. He'll be raised as a Malfoy, as a pureblood and will learn of our ways, our beliefs. In the end, the boy won't know another life but the one we give him."

Yaxley opened his mouth to retort until he was beaten to it by Barty.

"What of the Dark Lord? If he isn't dead and does return, what do you think he will do to the child?"

Lucius had thought about such a thing, and he already had a contingency plan in case the Dark Lord did return.

"We won't hide Potter from the Dark Lord, but we will try to persuade him into seeing that the boy is one of us. If the Dark Lord is not convinced, then we'll give him up." He answered confidently, and Barty accepted his answer by nodding. Even though he knew that it was a little cruel to say that he will give up the boy like a piece of meat for his lord, he knew that if it really came down to it he would have no choice but to do it. He wasn't being cruel; he was being realistic with the situation.

"I agree that the idea is flawless however, what will you do about the child's appearance? I don't doubt that he'll grow up to look like his traitorous father and mudblood mother." Yaxley spat as if the mere thought of the Potters disgusted him.

Again, Lucius was proud that he had already thought about that too.

"I don't doubt he will, but not if we perform a blood adoption ritual." Lucius looked at Severus, the only one that would know how to perform such a thing. Severus, in turn, looked slightly amazed that he had thought of that.

"That could work, but you forget that the ritual is very dark, difficult and ancient. In fact, I doubt any book on how to perform it exists today." He commented.

Lucius smirked.

"I wouldn't bring it up if I don't already possess such a book, Severus." Severus looked at him surprised. "Of course I'll need you to perform the ritual seeing as you're the only one capable of doing it."

Severus raised a brow, clearly amused that he had included him in his plans without asking him first.

"Even if we have the book and Severus manages to perform the ritual, who will make the blood adoption? This ritual may be old, and unheard of today but even I know that the ones making the adoption must have a blood tie to the boy." Yaxley added and for once Lucius was behind one step of the plan. He had thought about everything except for this, he did not know enough about the Potter family to know who could be related to the boy.

"I admit that is something I have not yet figured out." He confessed, and Yaxley seemed to light up.

"Well, then you better figure it out now, because if we want to do this then we better do it now. I'm sure the Ministry will be paying you a visit soon and they won't be happy when they find Potter with you."

Lucius was unsure as to where to go from here. Where could he find a relative of the Potters at this time?

"There are a few families that are related to the Potters, we could find them and bring them here," Severus suggested, but Barty shook his head.

"That would take too long. It has to be someone who we can easily reach." Barty said, shutting down Severus's plan before anyone could think about it.

Once more everyone was silent, as they thought about someone they knew to do the ritual. After a long minute of thinking, he worried that they wouldn't find anyone, and his plans would all come crumbling down. That was until Narcissa spoke up again.

"Well then the answer is very simple isn't it?"

Lucius looked at his wife in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Narcissa raised a brow and looked at him amazed as if she could not believe that he did not know the answer.

"I thought you knew that the Potters are related to the Black through our ancestors Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter. It all happened before they all turned traitors of course."

"You are related to the Potters?" Lucius asked confused and a little shocked that he didn't know that little fact about his wife's family.

Narcissa scoffed.

"A little, though somewhat distantly but I am sure that the ritual will work nevertheless. If the boy is going to be raised under our roof then it's fitting that I do the ritual."

Lucius was amazed by his wife and the fact that his plan kept getting better and better. Now the boy won't just be their son by name only but by blood, however little that connection maybe. In the end, the boy will be as much a Malfoy as he is a Potter.

"It's settled then, Severus will carry out the ritual and you'll adopt him." Lucius took a step back, and looked back at all of them, incredibly pleased that his plan is working.

"Now we just need a new name for the boy," Severus added, looking from him to his wife expectantly. However, unbeknownst to Severus, Lucius isn't great at picking names. In his son's case, it had been his wife that came up with the name Draco.

"How about Orion, it was one of the options we had for Draco before we settled on his name," his wife suggested.

Lucius nodded agreeing to the name. Orion, it's a mix between a typical Malfoy name as well as a Black. Indeed it had been one of the naming options they had for Draco so it made sense that the boy should bear the name.

"Orion Malfoy it is then," he nodded at his wife.

"It's wonderful that you've settled on a name, it truly is but I really don't care nor do I have any more time to waste!" Yaxley fumed.

Everyone, however, ignored Yaxley as they all turned to look at Lucius who was now looking at Severus.

"We'll do the ritual tonight; all we need is the book and the boy."

His wife turned on the spot and began to head out the archway.

"I'll go get him."

Severus nodded and exited the room alongside her to go to the library and get the book. Lucius remained behind a smile on his lips. His plan may be at its infancy yet he knew without a doubt that it'll plan out just as he hopes it does. Orion will become a powerful wizard one day and he'll bear the Malfoy name proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes the three-part prologue. I know things were a little fast-paced but don't worry, from here on out the story will slow down, and of course, Orion aka Harry will take centre stage. So yea, you'll get to see very soon how living with the Malfoy's has changed our dear Harry.
> 
> So anyway, hope you liked it, please comment and I'll see you guys next chapter.


End file.
